Air inlets are utilized in automobiles and other motor vehicles to supply air to components located under the hood of the motor vehicle. For example, an air inlet may be disposed between the hood of the motor vehicle and the radiator support to supply air to the engine. When the hood of a motor vehicle is subject to an external force, such as an impact with another object, the hood deforms under the applied load. If an air inlet is placed directly beneath the hood, it will also be subject to that external force. However, air inlets have components that will break or fail when subject to an external force. Accordingly, the air inlet may hinder the hood's ability to properly deform and increase repair and replacement costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative air inlet structures that can elastically deform when subject to an external force.